Currently, in the process of a ceramic device having a metal circuit, the metal circuit has a greater position accuracy error.
For instance, in the current manufacturing method of a ceramic filter, silver paste is first applied on a ceramic material and the silver paste is coated on the ceramic material and on a through-hole surface in the ceramic material via a rapid rotation method, and then the silver is cured on the ceramic material and the through-hole surface via high-temperature sintering. Next, silver metal on the surface to be patterned is polished and removed using an ultra-precision machining process, and then silver paste screen printing and silver paste sintering are performed to complete the electrode and metal structure surface of the filter.
In the method above, a silver paste screen printing technique and a metal slurry sintering technique are used in the manufacture of the metal circuit of the ceramic filter. However, since circuit size and position error (about 5% to 14% of position accuracy error) occur to the metal circuit due to high-temperature sintering, antenna frequency offset is large, and a lot of subsequent antenna repair need to be performed manually.